


A Favour to a Friend

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Snuff, facesitting, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: John's delusion that his girlfriend, Megan, is cheating on him with his coworker's ex, drives him to convince his friend and coworker to investigate, with shockingly gory results.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Favour to a Friend

“Bro, I swear, your ex is fucking Megan.” John rattled off to me as I looked over at him with an inquisitive look. 

“Even if she is, what do you want me to do about it?”

I was sick and tired of John moaning about his girlfriend’s antics. Ever since they opened up their relationship a few months ago, he had gotten increasingly jealous about what she got up to in her spare time- And now was begging me to try and intervene on some level.

“She’s your ex. Just talk to her dude. I didn't even realise that either of them were lesbos. I just thought she'd be fucking guys and then she'd realise how big my dick-”

“Whatever, man.” I grumbled, pushing around the leftovers on my plate. Whereas John was more of a heavy eater, cleaning his plates at the canteen and often going for seconds, I could barely finish my own. It wasn’t a rare occurrence to see the man clean my plate after I got up and left. “She’s my ex. The last time I talked to her, she said she would kill me if I tried to contact her again. I’m not looking to test her.”

“Fine, what about talking to Megan, then? She really likes you, you know.” John was desperate, yet I could feel my stubbornness wearing down. I never was good at saying no to people.

“Okay, okay. I’ll pop by her place tonight and see what she says.” The moment I said that, John broke out into a smile, reaching over to pull my plate over to his side as he began to clean it up. I wasn’t exactly finished, but I’d just grab something to eat after work.

“You’re a bloody star, mate. God, opening up our relationship was the worst decision I’ve ever made. Fucking absolute chaos, you know that?” I rolled my eyes as he kept talking on and on about himself, counting down the minutes until our lunch break was over and we went back to work.

The rest of the day went by fairly peacefully- Nothing of note happening. Still, I was feeling somewhat anxious about meeting up with Megan. John had never asked me to do something like this before and to be honest, I thought it was very strange. Still, a friend has to do something and if it stopped John bitching about his lifestyle every lunch… Well, it couldn’t be bad to try.

As soon as work ended, I beelined straight to Megan’s high-rise apartment. I’ve visited her several times, but not since I broke up with Nadine. And that was… A little while ago. I had no idea how I was going to breach this sort of conversation with her, but she was easy to talk to and we always got on well.

22nd floor, room 17-C. I walked through the labyrinth of corridors in the skyscraper, finally approaching the door and going to knock it. As I gently tapped my knuckles against the grey, plain-looking door, the door opened slightly without even the slightest creak. I could hear muffled noises that were impossible to make out from out here in the corridor, but by the way my heart began to race and my cock began to twitch, it wasn’t something like them watching makeup videos.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open some more and stepped into the apartment, closing the door gently behind me. It left a satisfying click as I looked around at the small, yet cozy apartment. It was clear that this place was lived in by a woman- Cutesy decor covered the place, fairy lights giving the place a nice sort of flare to it. Yet I was more interested in the trail of clothes that led from the front door and down the hallway into what must be the bedroom. High heels, a tight black dress, panties and bras…

My curiosity and lust was driving me more than my brain. In my head I definitely knew that I’ve seen that black dress before, and those heels, and that sexy bra that I always loved so much… But I only truly realised who it belonged to when I walked up to the bedroom door, peeking in as my heart skipped a beat.

The pale, curvy form of Megan was on all fours on her bed. A pink ball-gag shoved in her mouth, with a blindfold over her eyes, all I could hear was her gagged moans as the dominant form of Nadine was behind her, thrusting away with a massive black strap-on. Seeing my ex again made me have a rush of all sorts of feelings. Her black hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing some sort of dominatrix gear. I had never seen her wear something like that before, and whilst she always did like to control what happened in the bed, it was never to this extent…

Either way, it was mesmerizing watching the pale, curvy form of Megan get fucked from behind. Every inch of her jiggled in an appealing way, her tits swinging underneath her. I got an almost perfect view of the scene, like it was some sort of porno, and before I knew it, I was touching myself, stroking my cock through my pants at the lewd, homosexual sight of the two girls making love.

However, all good things had to end. I was too slow to realise that Nadine had spotted me. It took only a few moments from her cruel, dominating look to turn into something of surprise, and then into anger. Jumping back from the bedroom door, I knew I had to get out of here before they caught me. I tried to move as fast as I could, but I kept stumbling over the clothes left in my path. Slipping on a dress, and then tripping over a high heel that caused me to fall to my knees, letting out a cry. I was so close to the door, but it was then I felt a powerful hand grab my shoulder, pulling me back and pushing me completely to the ground.

Looking up, I was staring directly into the brown eye of Nadine, burning with anger as her foot was on my chest, keeping me pressed down. “What the fuck are you doing here? Do you remember what I said the last time we talked?”

“I… I’m sorry, I came to talk to Megan and the door was open and-”

“Stop making excuses, cunt.” She growled angrily, looking back as Megan joined us, still naked and covered in sweat as she glared down at me, clearly annoyed by my intrusion. “What are we gonna do with him?”

Megan chewed on her bottom lip, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. “Well… I kinda knew he was coming.” She said in that cute, English-accented voice she had. Her ginger hair was messed up, clinging to her sweaty body as her nipples still remained hard, contrasting against her incredibly pale skin.

My eyes widened at what she said, and very clearly Nadine was taken aback by it as well. “What? You knew this jerk was coming and you didn't even tell me?”

“Yeah. Look, you know that really… Fucked up fantasy I was telling you about a few weeks ago?” Realisation slowly dawned on Nadine’s face as Megan continued to talk. “I told John about it as well and well, he’s been trying to get it to work. I want you to be the one who does it, though.”

My face was clearly confused, causing Nadine to burst out into a fit of giggles. “Oh, baby… I’d be honoured. How should we do it?”

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was beginning to feel a strange coldness in my body… I had a feeling that this simply was not going to end well. After all, knowing that John was in it meant that I was set up. This was a trick, and I had to get out of here ASAP. However, I wasn’t going anywhere with Nadine’s foot on my chest.

“Well, I really wanna see him get crushed to death.” My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as my lips parted, Megan shoved her painted toes straight into my mouth, causing me to gag slightly as she giggled at me with a mischievous look.

“How are we gonna do that? I thought suffocating would be easier.”

“Suffocating sounds good, yeah. I mean, crushing could be messy. Where do you wanna do it?”

I tried to wiggle and move, but the girls were surprisingly heavy. All those curves definitely helped weigh me down. I couldn’t escape the pressure of their foot on me as they discussed killing somebody. And I had a feeling that somebody was the one right in front of them.

“Let’s do it over in front of the couch. You get a front-view spot, sweetie.”

“Perfect. Let’s go now, I’m too horny to wait any longer.”

Finally, their feet left my body as I immediately jumped to my feet, trying to reach the door. Nadine effortlessly wrapped her arms around me, pinning my arms to my body tightly. Again I tried to kick and wriggle, but it was of absolutely no use as Nadine effortlessly carried me over to the rug in front of the couch. I could feel the black strap-on press against my ass cheeks for a few moments, before roughly being thrown in front of the couch. Nadine then pressed her foot against my body and kicked me, rolling me a few feet away from the couch.

Again, I tried to get up, but Nadine was too quick. It was like I was a puppy, and she was just kicking me about like I was nothing. She was always strong, but it felt like I couldn’t even make her budge. Like she was made out of stone or something. “Meg, be a dear and get the rope from the bedroom, will you? I can already tell this little shit is going to make things frustrating.”

“Okay, babe.” Megan said, my eyes glued to her naked body as she strutted into the bedroom. As soon as she disappeared, Nadine began to talk to me.

“I cannot wait to kill you. I’m sick of you. You’re gross, incompetent, a creep. I can’t believe I ever dated you. Remember when I said I’d kill you if I saw you again? I don’t break my promises.”

I was at a lost for words, not entirely sure what to say. “Y-you guys are… Being serious?” I said in disbelief. They were going to kill me? It was so comical, the idea that two naked, attractive women had a fantasy of suffocating me. Like out of some shitty erotic fanfiction. But that burning look in Nadine’s eyes was one I knew all too well, after years of dating her. Passion, excitement, and lust. If she was actually going to suffocate me, she was looking forward to it.

“Catch, Naddy!” Megan called out, not letting my ex respond as the redhead threw the bundle of ropes across the room. They were hash, nylon ropes, and scratched as Nadine got to work, tying my hands together effortlessly in an awkward position behind my back. Then she got to work bundling my legs together in multiple spots until I was completely and utterly immobilised. I probably could have fought back harder, but all resistance was squeezed out of me from how strong she was. I knew that it was futile to resist.

Looking straight up, unable to even roll over, I stared at the ceiling as I listened to the two of them kissing each other. “I love you so much, Naddy. No other person would do this for me.”

“At least John got you some fresh meat to ruin.” I shuddered at that term, but those words only made Megan giggle. A girl I once thought was kind and sweet was laughing at the idea of me being suffocated in front of her. Oddly enough, I didn't even feel scared. Maybe I hadn’t come to grips with the fact that this was happening. If it was happening. I just simply could not believe that they were actually going to kill me. I heard a banging sound and tilted my head to the side to see that Nadine had thrown her thick, black strap-on onto the floor. I looked the other way, seeing the curvaceous, black-haired babe strip out of her dominatrix get-up, dropping the latex to the floor before standing over my head, forcing me to look up at her juicy, thick ass above me as she bent her knees, sinking down. I could see her pussy dribbling grool, a drop of it landing on my nose as Nadine called out loudly. “Take your last breath, loser. Let’s see how long you last.”

And with that, she sunk down entirely, sitting on my face as her ass completely enveloped my head. I could feel my nose slide against her slick pussy as she got comfortable, cutting off all air sources as already I started to feel my chest beginning to beg for another breath. My heart was racing and my oxygen was being used up rapidly as, to my surprise, I felt my cock harden and grow in my pants, straining against the fabric.

I could also hear muffled noises through the thick thighs of Nadine. I wondered what Megan was saying as I felt the black-haired ex apply more pressure on my head and face, feeling the strain as I began to feel the urgency to take a breath. It hurt, a lot. And that was when I finally realised that I might die. My body began to squirm, visibly straining against the ropes as I tried to get a breath, my mouth opening wide and my tongue spasming slightly against Nadine’s pussy, to her pleasure. I could hear clapping noises, but of course I had no idea what was happening. It was really beginning to hurt now.

I could feel tears forming, but they had no place to run apart from against Nadine’s cellulite-filled cheeks. I was trying as hard as possible to escape, but the resistance of the ropes against my arms were unbearing. They weren’t moving an inch, only making the tight knots even tighter as I wanted to scream. I tried to make a noise, but the vibrations only pleasured the curvy woman sitting on my face as I felt my head begin to throb and everything going fuzzy as it became harder to think.

Was this it? Was I really dying? I could feel my resistance crumbling as my lungs tried as hard as they could to breathe. This was the end. I could feel it getting harder and harder to think, and even though I could see nothing anyways, it was like another stage of darkness entirely as I felt the life fade from my body. I was dying.

To my surprise, the last thought I had was one of pleasure as I suddenly felt my cock twitch in climax, beginning to orgasm for some reason. And that was the last thing I felt. Dopamine hitting my brain.

\---

“I think he’s dead.” Nadine called out, finally sitting up off of the loser’s face. His body was pale and definitely looked like he wasn’t breathing anymore. Megan didn't care, having climaxed and squirted over the sofa several times already. She was panting hard, her cheeks and chest flushed red with green eyes wide, filled with burning desire.

“That was amazing, Naddy. I fucking love you so much. Oh my god, you saw the way he struggled, right?” the redhead was talking like an excited school girl as she got up, sitting on the dead body and leaning in to passionately kiss Nadine, who reciprocated.

“Of course I did, I had an up-close view. He even came a little, look.” The raven-haired domme leaned in, pointing at the wet patch on his trousers. Megan giggled at the sight, leaning her head on Nadine’s shoulder.

“Now, how about we head back to the bedroom and you can give me an orgasm? This little brat was constantly rubbing my pussy and he’s gotten me in a bit of a state.” Nadine said gently, playfully groping one of Megan’s breasts as the redhead grinned.

“It would be an honour, Mistress.”


End file.
